Patina's past
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Before Patina meet the girls and became a blob by Dorie she had become a blob before by another girl. the girl got scared and freaked out and left and she never became a witchling and patina stayed a blob. Now shes back and wants to be a witchling but Patina doesn't want to tell the girls who she really is. Will her past afect her present relationship with the girls?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Me:Hi everybody so here are the characters of Magical DoReMi.

Dorie: Hi

Reanne: Hey I'm a bit shy when it comes to meeting new people but hello.

Mirabelle: HI guys I'm Mirabelle and I'm the most athletic person ever.

Ellie: I'm the famous child star Ellie Craft if you don't know me.

Patina: What are you doing?, Get back to the shop!

Laureli: Patina calm down, sup I'm Laureli, Patnina's fairy.

DoDo: DoDo I'm Dorie's fairy

ReRe: ReRe I'm Reanne's fairy

MiMi: MiMi I'm Mirabelle's fairy

Petunia: Patina I'm going to destroy you!

Me: so that's everybody guys, and Can you give a message Laureli?  
Laureli:jhansikirani17025 does not own Magical DoReMi.

**Prologue:The girls meet a new girl at their school and they find out she's a new witchling under Patina. But patina has't told them the truth yet about her. The girls feel heartbroken as they weren't told the truth from Patina herself. But she ends up becoming friends with the girls and a witchling.**

* * *

**Character Info:**

Dorie:

She is crazy about steak. She does poor in school and is clumsy but very compassionate.

Reanne:

A shy and passive but sweet girl. She and Dorie have been best friends since kindergarten. She is smart and has great manners and respects her elders.

Mirabelle:

The new girl to Dorie and Reanne's school. She is one of the most athletic people. She has a short temper. Her parents are divorced but she wishes they would get back together.

Ellie:

She is a famous child star. She is a Witchling for Patina's rival Petunia. She is adored by many, mostly boys. She is cool and enigmatic at first, but her kind and selfless heart becomes more apparent as she spends more time with DoReMi.

Patina:

The Witchlings teacher. Patina was a human witch before Dorie turned her into a little green blob. Now she is the Witchlings teacher. Even though Patina gets mad at them most of the time inside she loves the girls as if they were her own daughters.

Laureli:

She is Patina's fairy and cares for the witchlings just as much as Patina does. She isn't as bossy and more kind to the witchlings.

DoDo:

DoDo is Dorie's fairy and has the same qualitites as Dorie.

MiMi:

MiMi is Mirabelle's fairy and has the same qualitites as Mirabelle.

ReRe:

ReRe is Reanne's fairy and has the same qualities as Reanne.

Petunia:

Petunia is Patina's rival since they were in Sorcery school together.

* * *

And this is jhansikirani17025 signing off saying, have a lovely day everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******A/N:Me:I'm so sorry guys that I haven't even done a second chapter for this yet its because of homework school and everything and that because I've been updating my Big Time Rush stories more. So sorry about it but here's** **chapter**** 2!**

* * *

(The Girls are at the shop)

The girls are working in the Bookshop when Ellie runs in to the store. "Guys Guess what!" The purple haired girl said. "What?" Asked Dorie. "I've just finished filming my new Gazomedon Movie and I got 5 private tickets for the private screening!" Ellie says. The Girls all say, "YAY!" Ellie says, "Come on let's go!"

Dorie says, "Wait won't Patina be mad at us if we take an unscheduled day off?" Ellie sighs, "Yeah Your right. Hurry up and go ask." Dorie says, "Okay. Let's go!" Dorie and the girls run to where Patina and Laureli are.

Dorie comes in running, "Patina, Can me, Ellie,Reanne Mirabelle and Momoko and Hana go to Ellie's private screening of her new movie?" Patina shouts, "NO WAY."

Laureli nudges Patina, "Patina." Patina grumbles, "Fine You can all go and have a day off." Dorie says, "Thanks Patina."

Patina says, "Sure Me Laureli and the faries will take care of the shop." Dorie says, "Okay Bye." And Dorie and the girls run out of the shop. Patina comes to the door to say bye to them. Patina says, "Bye."

Dorie says, "Bye." And the girls run off. As Patina and Laureli are going back into the shop Patina hears some rustling coming from somewhere. Patina says, "Huh what was that?" Laureli asks, "What happened?" Patina says, "I felt like I heard a noise coming from somewhere." Laureli says, "It's okay maybe your just hearing things."

Patina says, "Yeah your probably right lets just go inside." But unbeknowest to Patina and Laureli there was somebody there. There was a Bush by the shop and there was somebody there.

A girl was hiding in the bush.

The girl said, "Wow I can't believe that's her. How do I do this?" I can't just go up to her. I'll have to figure out something. "I know I'll just leave a note on the door" She said to herself.

She wrote the note and taped it on the door of the shop.

She had to find a way to talk to Patina but she couldn't do it face to face after 10 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Patina and Laureli go out of the front door to see if the girls are back. Laureli is looking around when Patina notices a note on the door. Patina screams, "Ahhhhh" (trying to catch her breath). Laureli asks, "Patina What happened?" (Patina trying to catch her breath) "Look at this" Patina said to Laureli. She hand her the note. Laureli reads the note.

Its says:

_Dear Patina and Laureli,_

_I'm back and I want to be your witchling_

_I'm sorry for what happend 10 years ago._

_Sincerly, Skyla_

Laureli screamed, "Ahhhhh!" Patina says, "I know. We can't have this happen. The girls can't know about this. We'll have to hide this note from them. Laureli says, "Yeah your right. Let's hide the note in our bedroom."

Patina says, "Okay. Let's go." Patina and Laureli go up to their bedroom and they hide the note. When they were done they went down to the first floor of the shop they heard footsteps coming in. "Patina, we're back!" said Dorie and the girls.

"Hi How was the movie?" Patina asks. Dorie says, "It was awesome."

Reanne says, "It was awesome."

Mirabelle says, "It had awesome action."

Ellie says, "I looked awesome in it."

Momoko says, "I loved it."

Hana says, "It was awesome."

Patina says, "Great, I'm happy you all had a wonderful time. Now GET BACK TO WORK!"

Dorie says, "Ah on it. Come on girls. Same old Patina." Dorie and the girls go back to work.

Patina and Laureli go to the back area of the shop to talk privately. Patina tells Laureli, "Good we got rid of the note" Laureli says, "Yeah. But what if Skyla trys to come down here and meet you?"

"I'll figure out a way to stop her so the girls don't find out about her"

Laureli says, "Okay"

The girls are working but they notice something peculiar. Dorie asks Reanne, "Do you guys notice something weird about Patina and Laureli?" Reanne says, "Yeah I do notice something weird.

"Their both talking about something weird that they don't want us to know."

Mirabelle says, "Yeah your right we'll have to do something."

The girls sneak away from working to go use the bathroom and they transform. Momoko does the spell, "Perutan Petton Pararira Pon"

"Turn us all into hamsters"

The spell turns the girls into hamsters. They scurry over to where Patina and Laureli are talking to hear what their saying.

"We'll have to do something"

"Yeah But what?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something"

"So thats what their talking about they don't want us to know their secret" Dorie tells the girls.

"Yeah" says the girls.

The girls scurry quickly back to their work space. They whisper to each other about what they heard Patina and Laureli talking about.

"What do you think they were talking about?"Dorie whispers to Reanne.

Reanne whispers back, "I don't know."

Patina and Laureli race back to the girls work space.

"Are you done yet?!" Yelled Patina.

Dorie hesitates, "Umm No."

"Why!?" Patina yells back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(The girls at the shop)

The girls are trying to think of a way to figure out Patina and Laureli's secret but they can't think of anything.

Dorie says, "Great. So we couldn't find out anything. What do we do now?"

Reanne asks,"Wait can't we just go up to them and ask?"

Dorie replies, "Nope then they'll probably make up some lie to get off topic.

Mirabelle says, "Right Then what do we do?"

Dorie says, "Don't worry I'll think of something."

(Scene switch to Patina and Laureli talking in their room)

Laureli asks, "What are we going to do about Skyla?"

Patina says, "I don't know."

"But we'll have to do something"

"Yeah"

(Back to the girls)

The girls are busy talking about what they should do but a costumer walks in.

"Hi? Can I have some service?

The girls quickly turn around.

Dorie says, "Oh Welcome to the Doremi jewelry shop! Here are some of the jewelry we have.

The girl walks with Dorie as she leads her to the different jewerly.

All of them studied the girl. She had long black hair in braids,a purple top and blue jeans with a gray purse.

They all felt like the girl looked kind of odd. While Dorie was busy showing her the different jewelry the other girls were busy whispering abouther. Reanne whispers, "Don't you guys feel like there is something odd about this girl?" Mirabelle replies, "Yeah there is something weird about her but I just can't put my finger on it." Ellie says, "Yeah same here." Momoko says, "Yeah same." Hana says, "Same."

Dorie finished helping the girl with her jewelry and she just paid for it and walked out of the store.

She runs up to the girls.

"Guys! I just made a sale! Isn't that great?!"

The girls all reply, "Yeah that's great but don't you think there's something odd about that girl?"

Dorie replies, "Yeah I guess but what's odd about her?"

They all reply, "I don't know but there's just something odd about her."

"Maybe we should go tell Patina about it?" Reanne asks.

Dorie says, "Okay sure."

There about to go to Patina and Laureli's room when Patina and Laureli come out from their room.

"Did you make a sale?" Patina asks.

"Yeah I did" Dorie replies.

The girls all say, "Yeah but there was something odd about the costumer."

Patina asks, "Really like what?"

Reanne says, "Well she had long black hair in braids,a purple top and blue jeans with a gray purse."

Patina does a shocked face once Reanne finishes.

"What's wrong Patina?" Reanne asks.

"Oh-Oh nothing nothing at all" Patina says and she and Laureli go back to their room.

(To Patina and Laureli's room)

"She saw the girls" Patina says.

Laureli says, "But the girls don't know it's her."

"Yeah but what will happen if she comes here again and trys to tell the girls who she is? Laureli asks.

"I'll do a spell over the shop so that if she trys to come in here she won't be able to."

"Okay that should work."

(Back to the girls)

"Well that was odd" Dorie says.

"There's something their hiding from us and we'll have to figure out what that is" Dorie says.

The other girls all say, "Yeah."

* * *

**Well That's chapter 4 everyone! Now what do you guys think will happen when Skyla ends up meeting the girls? **

**And When will Patina have the courage to tell the girls who skyla is?**

**I want to hear what your guy's predictions are and if their right I'll give a shoutout!**

**-Jhansikirani17025**


End file.
